17 Moments of Hardycest
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: 17 Moments of Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy lives.


**Title:** 17 Moments: Hardycest

 **Author:** Queen_Preferences

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Wrestling

 **Pairings:** Hardycest

 **Characters:** Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy

 **Summary:** 17 moments of Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy lives.

 **Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. badly. This fan fiction is completely mine and I** **own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **1: Guilty**

"Matty?"

Matt jumped landing on the floor wincing at the pain in his butt. Looking up he froze Jeff, his baby, his everything was staring with those big green filling up with tears. Matt sat up running a hand over his face as Jeff moved towards the bed yanking the covers back to reveal Adam 'Edge' Copeland.

"Jeff, baby it's not what it looks like." Matt whispered as he tried to gently approach Jeff only to have him side step him glaring at Adam. "I'm not stupid. You fucked him or he fucked you. I don't care because he's a whore but in our bed." Jeff hissed at Adam making the dirty blond look away from his green eyes towards the wall. Jeff pushed Matt away grabbing his already packed gear for tonight show turning in his heel stopping at the door.

"Oh yeah Adam. Christian already knows." with that Jeff left letting both men soak in their guilt.

* * *

 **2: Bait**

Matt watched as the beauty danced in the center of the club his sinful hips moving to the slow paced music. The mesh shirt hide nothing as those ink works traveled from his neck to his left arms dancing with colors. Ohh yes he was the perfect sub for Matt and the boy knew it too, as he turned an walked deeper into the club. Leading Matt farther away from the safety of the illuminati lights and crowd of people into the back to be unheard by anyone.

* * *

 **3: Silence**

"I'm not fucking five years old! I am a grown man for God sake! Matty are you listening to me!? Let me out! Matty!" Jeff yelled from inside his bedroom. Matt leaned against the wall watching as his baby continued to bang on the door demanding release. "If you're gonna act like a five year I'm gonna treat you like one. Now for every time you talk an extra five minutes will be added to your time. Wanna shut up yet?"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

 **4: Haunted**

Legend has it that this house used to belong to Maria and Jeffrey Hardy, billionaires in 1718. They had to sons their eldest Matthew Hardy and youngest Jeff Hardy. The boys fall deep in love with each other so they planned to run away together to have they're forbidden love. They're parents found and planned to kill Jeff for poisoning his brother with this disgusting curse. Matt found and killed his parents before the police could come he took Jeff life and his own. Writing in their blood that no one would take them away from each other ever and he would kill all who tried. Jeff was only 14 and Matt 18.

* * *

 **5: Storm**

Matt groaned as he felt his balls tighten as Jeff clenched around him sucking him deeper inside. The thunder boomed covering Jeff's screams of pleasure as the lightning flashed outside made it's light danced around Jeff beautiful body.

"I love storms." Matt moaned out as he came sending his hot seed into Jeff's body.

* * *

 **6: Pain**

"I fucki-Ohh" Jeff screamed trying to curse his husband out only to be hit by another contraction. Jeff was on his hands and knees trying to get comfortable.

His husband, Matt was standing beside him trying to comfort his husband. "Where's the fucking doctor?!" "He's busy right now but-" "Ahhh!" "Get out and get us another one!" Matt snapped turning away from the tearful nurse giving Jeff his full attention.

* * *

 **7: Pleasure**

"Ahh!" Jeff moaned as he took another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into his mouth ignoring the glare Matt was sending him. "It's so good!" Jeff moaned yet again.

"Jeff it's not that good!"

"It's pure pleasure."

* * *

 **8: Lies**

"Hey Jeff."

"Are you coming over, Matty?"

Matt glanced around to the bed letting his eyes follow the figure of Adam on it. His nude body just so perfect against those blue hotel sheets. Matt walked towards the bed leaning down to press his lips to Adam smiling as the smaller man mewled into his mouth.

"Matty?"

"No, not tonight. I'm feeling sick and I don't wanna get you sick."

Adam giggled as Matt pecked his lips softly earning a moan from Matt who ended the phone call not even muttering a goodbye or I love you to Jeff.

* * *

 **9: Nightmare**

Matt shot upwards his eyes burning with ushered tears as he looked over to his side. Jeff. Jeff was still sleeping on the other side of the room in his own bed. Matt stood up pulling the covers off walking to his baby brother side leaning down pressing a kiss to his cool forehead. Jeff was still safe in his bed. It was all just another nightmare.

* * *

 **10: Injured**

Matt knew it was gonna end bad the minute Jeff stepped onto the second ring climbing to the top. Rushing out he ignored the people around and the orders telling him to calm down that it's good for business. He made it to the top of the ramp only to witness it Jeff was flying from the top rope onto a standing Edge. Edge catching him mid air making the smaller male land on his head and neck. "Jeff!"

* * *

 **11: Jealous**

Jeff knew it was the storyline but he couldn't stop the desire running thru him to rip Lita away from Matt. She had her head buried into Matt's neck arms locked around his shoulders as he carried her up the ramp towards the trainer. Jeff stood in the corner in the dark watching as Matt whispered something in Lita's ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 **12: Betrayal**

Matt laid face down in the center of the Matt as Jeff walked away his whole body aches but it was worth it. Jeff Hardy did it. He the younger, crazier, baby brother made Matt Hardy say I QUIT. Jeff only bowed and smiled as he walked away ignoring the shouts of anger and love from his fans. Oh how betrayal tasted so good.

* * *

 **13: Love**

Jeff blushed as was twirled around in the center of the fancy ballroom by Matt. He couldn't help but duck his head as Matt kissed his cheek smiling at the blush working its way down from his cheeks to his neck. "I love you Jeffy." "I-I love you too, Mattie."

* * *

 **14: Hunger**

"Baby?"

Jeff muttered incoherently as he shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth before biting the salami sandwich in his hand. Shoving after three chews repeating the process Matt just threw his hands up as he slowed exited the kitchen. Maybe putting Jeff on a diet was an bad idea.

* * *

 **15: Darkness**

Jeff licked the rest of the blood off his fingers as he stared down at Matt. His neck was turned at an impossible angle with blood dripping down his mouth on the cold ground. His big brother who he loved so much. He looked so peaceful. "Bye Matty."

* * *

 **16: Forgiveness**

"Hey." Matt muttered as he looked at Jeff this would the first time in two weeks both men would meet face to face since the incident.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Alright. Jeff I know we might never get back together but I wanna apologize for what happened. I was so wro-"

Jeff cut Matt off with a quick kiss to his cheeks a simple smile dancing on his lips. "I forgive you Matty."

* * *

 **17: Sadness**

Matt gulped down the rest of the vodka enjoying the burning in his throat as he watched Jeff and Christian dance in the center of the room. He knew he fucked up big time but he didn't know Jeff would leave him completely they always got back together but this time he wasn't so sure. Christian dipped Jeff kissing his lips making the smaller male giggle so cutely. Matt laughter bitterly as he walked out.


End file.
